


after every storm is a rainbow behind the clouds, he'll fight the whole world just to make him proud

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Philza's A+ parenting, Schlatt trying not to swear in front of Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy friendship is hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, philza is a HORRIBLE father, sbi family, so cute, techno is mentioned like once, tommy is too young to understand why they had to run from home, wilbur wants the best for tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: He can’t let Tommy become what he is today. Tommy would be better than him. Wilbur won’t let him stay up at night, thinking about the million things that went wrong in his life because of an absent family. Wilbur can’t allow Tommy to bury himself in his blankets, sobbing because of the things he wanted but could never have. He can’t become like Wilbur. He can’t be caught up with his family’s relationship becausethere is none.Or: Wilbur runs from home, and he brings Tommy with him.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fen_the_magnificat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_the_magnificat/gifts).



> happy early ass valentines exchange! i dont have time to publish this in the future because i have ZERO patience, so here you go! ^^

Wilbur knows that his family is dysfunctional.

He knows how Philza neglects him while he brings Techno out to spar. He knows how Techno glares at Tommy whenever the younger spoke too much. He knows how they didn’t care for him and Tommy, as their hearts were too full with each other to make room for them.

Tommy was young, then. Barely a teenager, he was blind to their cold faces and meaningless words. _Not now, Tommy. Go bother Wilbur, Tommy_. It’s never enough for them, and Wilbur was often left alone with his youngest brother. Wilbur never turned Tommy away. He needed to give Tommy the guidance, attention – the _love_ he needed that their father never gave.

He can’t let Tommy become what he is today. Tommy would be better than him. Wilbur won’t let him stay up at night, thinking about the million things that went wrong in his life because of an absent family. Wilbur can’t allow Tommy to bury himself in his blankets, sobbing because of the things he wanted but could never have. He can’t become like Wilbur. He can’t be caught up with his family’s relationship because _there is none_.

In the dead of night, Wilbur woke Tommy from his sleep. He slept with his mouth open, his body hanging off the bed like a chimpanzee. His brother’s only just lost his first tooth recently, and he liked putting a straw in the gap while he was drinking milk. Tommy groaned, stirring from his sleep and blinking at his older brother. “Wilbur?”

Wilbur nodded, glancing back to the room’s ajar door. He went to shut it, fearing that Techno would walk in and catch them in the act. It’s not like he cared about them anyway – might as well forge his anger into a blade of ice-cold determination. He’s had enough of the world treating like he’s not important. He exists, and he will make a statement. He can bring Tommy with him. His brother didn’t need to suffer the same abandonment he had, despite living in the same house with their family.

_Are they family to begin with? Can you call someone family when they don’t love you?_

“Change your clothes. We’re leaving.” Wilbur helped Tommy sit up. He wiped his yawning tears with his thumb. “I’ve already packed your things. Now, hurry up, we need to go soon.”

Tommy drawled in his sleep, as if he was still deliberating whether if this were a surrealistic dream or a fucked-up reality. Wilbur can’t blame him—they’ve watched too many movies where the main character runs from home, which was unironically their favorite genre—but he needed Tommy to pick up the pace.

“We are?” Tommy slurred, wiping his eyes. “But where will we stay?”

_Seriously? No “why are we leaving”?_

“We’re going to one of my friend’s,” Wilbur replied. In truth, he didn’t know where to go. He can’t stay with Niki because she’s living in a college dorm. Not Jack, either, he was still living with his mother. “I’ll handle everything, Tommy. You don’t need to worry.”

They managed to sneak out of the house in spite of Techno’s unghastly routine. It helped that the English major had a habit of being hyperfocused in knitting whenever he finds himself stressed, so he didn’t notice them going through the door. Wilbur left the key under the welcome mat, and took off with Tommy.

At the front of the road with a bag on his shoulder, Wilbur took a deep breath, calming his nerves. This was it. He turned to Tommy, who was smiling at him with his gapped tooth. Wilbur gave a grateful smile back, and held his brother’s hand as they left their home.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m really sorry, but I need a place to stay for now. It’s only temporary and I’ll find a new place soon. I’ve got a job and I can even pay rent. Just let us stay for the time being.”

Schlatt stared at him incredulously, wearing a pair of shorts and a sleeveless white shirt. His run-down apartment reeked of alcohol and protein shake. He was surprisingly fit for an alcoholic.

“What makes you think that I’m that kind of person?” Schlatt scowled, reaching for the door. “I’m not a charity, Wilbur. Now fuck off before you give me anymore trouble.” He clasped his hand around the knob, prompting to shut the door in the brunet’s face.

Wilbur caught the door before it closed. “Wait, Schlatt,” he said urgently. “I don’t mind sleeping in the streets, but I can’t let my brother do the same. I know you have a son—can you at least let Tommy stay for now? I’ll come back for him once I find somewhere else.” He sighed. “ _Please_.”

He waited for an answer, not daring to meet his friend’s eyes. He knew his friend disliked company, especially in his own place. Schlatt never did anything out of the kindness in his heart, but god forbid, Wilbur didn’t have anyone else to turn to.

Wilbur felt a tug on his coat. He turned to Tommy, who was pulling at his clothes whilst hugging a cow plushie. The same one Wilbur got him at a carnival. “Wilbur, Tubbo.”

Wilbur stared at him, not understanding. “Pardon?”

“Tubbo!” Tommy beamed, pointing through Schlatt’s side and inside the house. Schlatt and Wilbur looked into the room, and they saw another child around Tommy’s age, yawning as he held a bee plushie close to his chest.

Tubbo sneezed and squinted at the people outside. He didn’t know who the man was, but he definitely recognized the boy. His face brightened and he ran towards his best friend, abandoning all reason to hug him. Tommy returned the hug.

“Tubbo, you bastard!”

“Tommy, you dumbass!”

The adults stared at them. At the same time, they both wondered where their parenting went wrong. Schlatt brought Tubbo away and knelt down to his level. He pointed an accusing thumb at the blond kid. “You _know_ him?” he demanded.

Tubbo nodded and giggled, still holding Tommy’s hand. It would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t for their insult-greeting earlier. “He’s Tommy! My best friend from school. I told you about him when you were passed out drunk!”

“Yeah, we both know I don’t remember _shi_ —anything,” Schlatt huffed. “Go back to sleep, kid. This is grownup stuff.” He pushed Tubbo back to the direction of his room, forcing the kid to let go of Tommy’s hand.

Tubbo turned back in concern. “Are they homeless?” He looked up to his dad. “Like the story of the green man you told me?” His eyes widened in realization. “Can they stay with us? Can they? Tommy can stay in my room and we can share a bed and toothbrushes.”

From the back, Tommy called: “I don’t want to share your stupid toothbrush, Tubbo!”

Tubbo blew a raspberry at him.

Schlatt groaned and whipped back to Wilbur, glowering as if telling him, _why do you wreak havoc everywhere you go_. He sighed hoarsely, but he didn’t close the door on him again.

“Beer?” Schlatt offered, opening his fridge. He nudged the cloth on the floor to dry the leak on the floor.

Wilbur shook his head. “At this hour? Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?” It was only 4 in the morning. Tommy and Tubbo were fast asleep in Tubbo’s room, and thankfully tomorrow was a Saturday. He would have the weekend to sort out everything and hopefully find a place to get out of Schlatt’s greasy hair soon.

Schlatt shrugged and grabbed a can. He sat himself across Wilbur, who was browsing through housing offers on the internet and writing down phone numbers in his notebook. The man looked more stressed than he’s ever been.

“So,” Schlatt started, opening the can with a hiss, “what the hell happened to you?”

Wilbur sighed. “Our father is shit, okay? He favors _Technoblade_ so much that I’m not sure he would even want to look after Tommy. Heck, I pay for everything in Tommy’s life except for his insurance.”

Schlatt took a deep long sip of his beer. He set it down and looked away. “Yeah, that sucks,” he agreed. “My mother was like that, too. Except she did pay attention to me when I brought home a winning lottery ticket.”

Wilbur deflated. “Sounds like something you’d read in theatre class.” He typed something on his keyboard. He frowned at the options given to him.

Schlatt recognized Wilbur’s _fuck jesus_ face, and this was it.

“No luck?” Schlatt murmured.

Wilbur slammed his hand to the table, rattling his stationery. “Not one that I can afford,” he admitted.

“Yeah, don’t sweat it.” Schlatt burped, a rumble curdling in his stomach. “You can stay— _but_ you’re paying half the rent and food.”

Wilbur smiled at him and Schlatt turned around. It seems that the older man wasn’t used to kindness. “That’s awfully nice of you, Schlatt. Thank you.” 

They’ll get through this. He knows they will.


	2. LORE

**How this book could go or be continued, but I’m not writing them because I still have tons of wips:**

**WILBUR**

  1. As stated in the first and only chapter, Wilbur is an office guy who works 9-5 (hehe) and hates his life. He will eventually go on to pursue a music career.
  2. Wilbur has several mental issues due to his father and brother’s neglect. He has trouble trusting anybody and leaning on someone else due to this. He comes to terms and lets it go after 30+ chapters of character development mayhaps.
  3. Wilbur and Schlatt are old friends, but not on the best terms. They reconcile throughout the book and are wiling to open up about their friendship.
  4. At one point, he does get into a relationship (and that’s where fundy came to be). The relationship is cut short when Sally moves to another country, but everyone thinks Sally is dead.
  5. With his music career blooming, he pays back Schlatt and moves into a new apartment… which is right next door to Schlatt. Tubbo and Tommy are the only ones rejoicing over this.
  6. He eventually meets up with Philza and Techno again at Tommy’s graduation. The reason they were here is because of Ranboo, one of Tubbo’s friends. They didn’t speak and Wilbur leaves with Tommy after that.
  7. The book will also deal with Wilbur’s asthma. Towards the end of the book where Tommy is 16-17, Wilbur will drop from stress and overwork, and that’s the end of him. The book will continue with Tommy dealing with his own set of issues.



**TOMMY**

  1. The story starts with Tommy being 11-12. His best friend is Tubbo.
  2. He doesn’t know why Wilbur wants to run away from home. Due to such, he gets into fights with him a lot, claiming he wants to go back to Philza and Techno.
  3. His idol is Techno, but Techno doesn’t care about him.
  4. At one point when he’s 14, he was suspended from school because of fights. Seniors, Dream and his lackeys, blames him and caused the suspension.
  5. Tommy generally is a troubled kid when it comes to empathy. He has close to none, but this is slowly improved over the course of the book after hardships with Tubbo.
  6. At another point, he and Wilbur are on horrible terms due to their biological family. Tommy tries to run back but Philza doesn’t even recognize him. (yes Philza is an ass im so sorry)
  7. Tommy ends up staying over with Sam and Puffy for a while, who counsel him and brought him back to Wilbur.
  8. When Wilbur dies, he grieves. He leaves the apartment Wilbur bought and moves in with Tubbo until he’s ready to face reality again. Schlatt was the one that brings his belongings to him.
  9. When Wilbur died, Tommy and him had gotten into a fight. Tommy blames himself for this.
  10. During Wilbur’s funeral, Philza, Techno and Ranboo attended. He lashes out at them and chases them out of the church, much to Schlatt and Tubbo’s surprise. (he sure as hell didn’t invite them)
  11. The book ends with Tommy standing up from Wilbur’s grave and he moves on to face a new day.



**TUBBO**

  1. Tubbo really doesn’t have a big role in this, since it’s written for Wilbur and tommy centric sort of fic.
  2. But he’s there for Tommy since they were kids.
  3. At some point they get into a fight and Tubbo grows closer to Ranboo. He does feel guilty for abandoning Tommy like that, since at the time they still live in the same room and Wilbur hasn’t moved out yet.
  4. Tubbo is insecure and can’t defend himself at school. Tommy, despite their argument, leaps in and defends Tubbo. They still don’t speak.
  5. They eventually make up after three months of silent treatment.
  6. Oh yeah, and he hates his father whenever he’s drinking. He’s more of an adult than Schlatt is. Swears to never drink alcohol in his life.



**SCHLATT**

  1. Knows Wilbur for a long time.
  2. Drinks so frequently because his wife divorced him. He tries not to drink whenever Tubbo’s awake, but Tubbo is a light sleeper and probably has a third eye.
  3. Struggles financially but somehow always makes enough money just to tide them over.
  4. Money is t I gh t.
  5. Got kicked out of a buffet for sneaking food in containers.
  6. Would kill for Tubbo.
  7. He wanted to adopt Tommy, but Sam beat him to it. Tommy now lives with Sam and will return to Wilbur’s apartment once he turns 18.



**OTHERS:**

  1. Sam and Puffy are neighbors. Sam is an engineer and Puffy is a baker. They went to the same high school. They are both 27+ of age.
  2. Bad makes an appearance briefly, which his cameo can be traced to another one of my book’s lore, which is: [Dude, What the Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009131). He’s apathic and downright sociopathic. He doesn’t interact with Tommy or Wilbur or any main character, but he is mentioned when Dream brings up old friends during a party.
  3. Bad is only seen a few times when Sam has friends over. Quote, “Tommy, I have a few friends over. I haven’t seen them in a long time, so please try not to make so much noise.”
  4. Same goes for Skeppy & the Dream Team. Their lore is also intertwined with Bad’s and the book.
  5. Dream and Sapnap are childhood friends that had a falling out, serving as a parallel to Tommy and Tubbo’s relationship. Only Tommy reconciled with Tubbo, but Dream and Sapnap did not.
  6. Tommy’s school friends include: Ranboo, Tubbo (Duh), Purpled and Quackity (a substitute teacher for spanish).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People in the fandom recently are like "Purpled's the only minor left that hasn't been victimized by Dream" and I always think, Eggpire: let us introduce ourselves. I was there when they recruited Purpled to kill Puffy and the chat was "OH NO, THE LAST MINOR" and i've never laughed so hard in my life. Did i mention i watched this in class?? the teacher called me out and was like "is there anything you would like to share with the class?" and i died


End file.
